Peeta's Buns
by jkebelle
Summary: "Katniss was sure that Prim would yank her arm off in her excitement to get to the Harvest Festival. Every year the two sisters would walk to town for the event and every year Katniss would spend her hard earned money on rides and games and foods." Katniss and Peeta fluff ensues. This is my very first fanfiction. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I did not have a beta.


Katniss was sure that Prim would yank her arm off in her excitement to get to the Harvest Festival. Every year the two sisters would walk to town for the event and every year Katniss would spend her hard earned money on rides and games and foods she normally would never eat. Prim tugged again on her arm, "Katniss hurry! I want to get a good spot by the stage. Remember last year? It was a fiasco! I could barely see the show." Katniss picked up her pace because she knew her sister was right. If they didn't get to town early enough to stake out a spot and lay their blanket down, they'd end up at the back of the crowd. The night's musical entertainment was one of the things she looked forward to most and of course they wanted a good spot for the fireworks at the end of the night. Her little sister's excitement was infectious and Katniss found herself all but running after her on the road to the town square.

This year luck was on their side and they got a great spot, close to the stage but kind of towards the side. It was perfect as they would be coming and going from the blanket all day. They rode the Ferris Wheel first, as per their tradition, then Katniss asked "Prim, what do you want to do next?" "I don't know. I want to do everything" she laughed. "I supposed we could grab something to eat. Ooooooo look, Mellark's! Let's go get Peeta's Buns!" Katniss laughed. Mellark's Bakery had a stand at the festival every year and despite the fact that they were indeed a full service bakery in town, at the festival they sold only three things. Cupcakes, Apple Fritters, and Peeta's Buns. Peeta's Buns were in fact just cinnamon buns, the best you would ever put in your mouth, but still... just cinnamon buns. She had no idea why they called them that. Logically, it must just be that Peeta Mellark, the youngest of the Mellark men was either the person whose recipe they followed or the buns were a particular favorite his. She suspected however, that it had something to do with the fact that the bakery was run by a family of 5, was male dominated, and it was some kind of joke. Peeta Mellark was a classmate of hers and although she didn't really know him, she knew enough to be confident in their reputations. Peeta and his two older brothers were well liked and good natured. Over the years she'd seen Peeta in school and was aware that he enjoyed joking with his friends. Besides that, she'd heard enough of the girls in their year make jokes about Peeta's Buns as well, in reference to something entirely different than baked goods. She laughed again and although she just didn't have time for such things, even she had to admit he was an attractive guy.

So, when the girls arrived at the Mellark's stand, she was surprised not to see him there. Instead one of his older brothers took their order "Hello ladies. What can I get for you?" Prim asked for two buns and as Peeta's brother pulled their order together he asked if they had been around to all of the booths yet. Katniss shook her head. He passed two of the buns over the counter with a grin and said, "you two don't even have your faces painted yet. How can you really get the complete Harvest Festival experience without getting your faces painted?" He pointed to his cheek on which 'District 12 Miners' and a coal axe had been painted, raised an eyebrow then winked. "You ladies enjoy yourselves."

As the day passed Prim and Katniss ran into other friends. They rode rides until they were dizzy. They went through the haunted house, tried their hand at every game, and ate more than was decent, really. Katniss won a stuffed bear at the firing range and Prim beat one of the Hawthorn kids in a sack race. "It wasn't even close!" As evening began to fall Prim said, "Katniss we should get our faces painted! I almost forgot. Didn't you say Madge was working at that booth this year?" "Yeah she is" Katniss said. The school's art teacher ran the booth and usually a couple of her students would help out. This year, Madge had volunteered.

The line was long and they were at the tail end of it. Katniss could just barely see Madge standing by a chair with a small girl sitting in it having her face painted into a pumpkin. It was cute and Katniss thought about what she would ask for when it was her turn. "Would it be too cliché if I asked to have primroses painted on my face" Prim asked? "I'm sure they'll paint whatever you want." Katniss said deciding to just ask for a coal miner like the Mellark kid had on his cheek. It was their school's mascot and she couldn't really think of anything else.

When the girls got to the front of the line Katniss smiled at her friend. Madge seemed happy to have them there and she asked if they had been having fun. Prim sat down in the chair in front of Madge and started telling all about their day. Madge glanced at Katniss and motioned for her to go ahead and sit down in the chair next to Prim's. She told Katniss that the others had just run to get them some bottled water and they would be right back. "We really haven't had the chance for a break at all. No wonder they need extra people to help. Hey, do you mind if some of us come to sit with you during the fireworks? You two are the last in line and the booth closes in time for us to watch. I have no idea where my parent's set up camp." As they explained to Madge where to find them by the stage, someone walked up and handed Madge a water. "Hey Katniss. Getting your face painted too?"

Peeta Mellark smiled down at her with a curious look on his face. Several things happened at once. She had not been expecting to see him there and it threw her. Katniss registered the fact that her heart rate had increased, she was unexpectedly hot and, for reasons unknown, she felt herself blush. Peeta said something else but she didn't catch it. She blinked. "What" she finally asked, rather harshly. Peeta's smile faltered. She didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. He was looking at her. Had he said her name? She was surprised he knew it. He stepped in front of her and pulled the paints and some brushes closer. She suddenly realized that she had never actually been this close to him before. He was all blue eyed and blond haired but for the first time she noticed that his face was flushed too. "It's hot, isn't it" she blurted and started fanning herself. She looked over at Prim and Madge only to see them both smirking at her. "Yes" Prim said to Peeta. "She wants her face painted too." Prim gave Katniss a wide eyed look. Katniss looked back at Peeta and nodded.

"What do you want" he asked. Katniss was confused. Hadn't she just agreed that she wanted him to paint her face, "Pardon?" He cleared his throat. "What do you want painted on your face" he said. Although she knew she had decided on something she was flustered and at the moment she couldn't remember what. She shrugged, "Surprise me." Peeta's grin returned.

He stepped closer and looked at her. Really looked at her. She was reminded of the many times she had seen his eyes trained on her over the years. She always wondered why; never noticing his shy blushes when he turned away. Looking at him now she realized how astonishingly blue they were, sparkling in the last rays of sunlight. They were kind eyes. He clapped his hands together and she jumped. He laughed, apologized for startling her and said, "I've got it!" a plan clearly formed.

Face to face, Peeta gently moved some of her hair, tucking it behind her ear so that he wouldn't get paint in it. When Prim asked what he was going to paint, he replied with a crooked grin, "a masterpiece, of course." Katniss suppressed the urge to shiver when Peeta's fingers brushed her cheek. As he painted he talked. He kept all three girls laughing and Katniss was sure it would cause him to smear some of the paint on her face. He used blues, violets, silver and black shimmering with glitter. His hands moved in steady but carefully delicate motion, painting mainly around her eyes and on her forehead. She liked it. It felt soothing. She watched Peeta as he painted, concentration and a bit of a dreamy look etched across his smiling face. She could feel heat radiating from his body and although she had felt nervous and on edge when she first sat down in front of him, Peeta's skill at conversation had put her at ease and she was now feeling very relaxed. So, when he whispered "close your eyes," she did.

"Okay, open them." She opened her eyes, her gaze trained on Peeta's face. He studied her then gave a smile and one self-assured nod. Katniss couldn't help but smile back. "Wow!" Prim said and Katniss noticed then that both Prim and Madge were standing just behind Peeta watching. "Wow is right" said Madge as she handed a mirror to Katniss so that she could see herself. She gasped. Peeta had transformed her! She was a Mockingjay or at least she had the eyes of one. It was striking and dramatic and she couldn't believe that it had only taken Peeta a few minutes to create the creature that stared back at her in the mirror. "I love it," she said turning to Peeta. "Thank you."

Just at that moment the unmistakable twang of banjo music filled the air. "Katniss! You and Prim better go. You don't want to miss the show" laughed Madge, "especially after last year. I'll come find you as soon as Ms. Brennon lets us close the booth." Prim had already taken off and as Katniss turned to follow, she looked to Peeta one last time and waved goodbye.

Peeta couldn't believe his luck. For years he had tried to pluck up the courage to talk to Katniss. He'd had a crush on her forever but never seemed to find the right moment or a good reason to approach her. He found her incredibly intimidating and his brothers often teased him about it. But, there she was. Sitting in the chair at his face painting station. He thought about turning around and not going back until someone else had started painting her face, but hadn't he wished for a moment like this? He took a deep breath and headed her way. He was nervous but decided he would not let this perfect opportunity pass. This was his chance and he was going all in.

While at first he'd thought she snapped at him out of irritation, he soon realized that **he** had flustered **her** ; a completely unexpected turn of events. She had blushed and stammered and he couldn't hardly believe that he was the cause. Maybe, just maybe, he thought. This might work out.

She was beautiful. He mentally thanked everyone who had talked him into working the face painting booth that night. He tried to put her at ease which helped calm him down as well. He was glad that Madge and Prim were there to help move the conversation along and as each minute passed he felt more and more confident in himself. He had made her laugh and if nothing else came from this encounter he was happy about that. His idea to paint Mockingjay eyes worked better than he thought it would and she seemed to like the end result. When the music began and the sisters headed toward the stage, Katniss had turned back to him and waved. His heart had skipped a beat. Madge was going to join them when the booth closed and as it so happened, he planned to tag along.

Katniss felt happy. Not that she wasn't before but she just felt lighter and it was all Peeta's doing. No wonder he was popular at school. He had a light hearted way of making people in his company feel good about themselves. She found it hard to explain or put out of her mind. She couldn't put **him** out of her mind and all of a sudden he was there again, walking towards her at Madge's side. When he caught her eye he smiled brightly. "I hope you two don't mind me tagging along with Madge." He came to a halt next to Katniss who had smiled her hellos. Just then the first firework exploded in the sky, erupting in a cascade of gold. "Wow! Beautiful!" Katniss called over the booms and cracks. She looked back down at Peeta who nodded and agreed, a dazzling smile spreading across his face. The show came to an end and they decided to sit on the blanket to wait for the crowds to disperse a bit before they left. Even though the fireworks marked the end of the festival, Katniss felt like the night was just beginning. She turned to Peeta who had sat down next to her, "So, why do they call them Peeta's Buns?"


End file.
